Blessed Medley
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: Bonus one-shot sequel to 'The Guardian's Song.' It is one thing to live but something completely different to die...


**Many of you liked 'Unexpected Song.' A few of you loved 'Horrific Harmony.' I'm typing this with what memory I have left of my favorite series and I, Zephyr, am bringing you one bonus one-shot. It takes both loving stories and sort of combines them into one. It has angstful Danny, a death, and a remorseful Vlad. Yeah, I know. WHAT?! **

**Which _still_ implies I don't own DP. GUADELUPE!**

**

* * *

**

Blessed Medley 

It was rainy that Tuesday night as the sky darkened with the sun setting behind the storm clouds. The cemetery was quiet, except for the pitter-patter of rain as the forty-five year old male walked through the park, not bothering to have brought an umbrella. A blood red rose was in his hand, the thorns having already sliced one of his fingers. He didn't notice the blood dripping slightly off his finger as he walked towards the grave he was destined to arrive at.

His feet sloshed through the mud as he stopped in front of a marble grave, his blue eyes staring at the writing he had custom-ordered. His hair was halfway up, it having grown a few inches over the past few years. The rain was like a shower for the tombstone. It had been growing very slight traces of moss over the past five years, but now the gathering storm washed it off. The man stared at the grave:

_Here lies Daniel James Fenton  
__April 17, 1991__ – __January 21, 2007__  
Gone but not forgotten  
Loved and cherished as a teenager  
"Quote the Raven, 'Nevermore'"_

The rose pricked his hand again, a small drop of blood oozing out of the wound. He stood there for a moment before finally leaning over and placing the rose on top of the ring of flowers on the grave. The iciness in his eyes remained for a bit. "I can't believe it that you've been dead for nearly five years, Daniel," he muttered, squeezing his pinky where the rose pricked him. "_Five years._ I honestly cannot believe that it's been that long since that day in the park."

The thunder rumbled in agreement.

"I don't blame you for being afraid, my boy. I would have done the same thing even if you had defiled me once again."

"But I always defiled you."

Vlad Masters jumped slightly and turned around. A familiar sixteen year old male sat on the arm of the angel statue across the grave, his hand interlocking with the cold concrete of the figurine. He had blood on one strand of his hair, his clothing was ripped and shredded- he hadn't been able to morph so it would come back as its usual appearance. His nose was crooked, his left arm loosely hanging to his side. His emerald green eyes seemed to sadly bore into his blue eyes, head cocking slightly. "What if I hadn't defiled you?"

Vlad swallowed, trying to look defiant. "D-Daniel?"

Danny Phantom's feet swung slightly as he floated off the angel's arm. "Haven't seen you- or anyone in this city- for five years, Plasmius. How does it feel to know you killed off the hero to the city?"

The bachelor smirked. "Well, it made my life easier without you in my hair all the time."

"But you didn't try to think about anyone else, did you?"

Vlad growled. "Obviously not."

Phantom merely floated there, looking Vlad over. He bit his lip.

He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I'm just thinking."

Vlad's fists clenched. "You _just thinking_ isn't good enough for me, Daniel. I did what I had to do, so let me leave without your entity following me around like a lost puppy. It's going to grate on my nerves. And the rain is coming down harder than ever!"

Phantom lowered his head. "The rain is going to be the least of your problems, Vlad."

The man simply blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you to your face."

Vlad growled again. "You better tell me right now, dear boy."

Phantom shook his head. "I can't."

The man got into a battle stance, two rings of black light flashing before them and splitting down his waist. In his place stood a familiar vampire-looking figure, his hair like a demon, blue skin getting hit by the rain, which fell more steadily. His muscled frame shook slightly as he moved his cape back with his shoulders. His blood-red eyes stared at the teen with maliciousness. "I told you to tell me what your cryptic message is supposed to mean, Daniel. Now you tell me before I give you more pain."

His eyes never wavered from Plasmius' furious gaze.

Frustrated, Plasmius dived towards Phantom, his hand glowing magenta with ecto-energy. The hero swiftly moved aside, floating in the air and holding on to his left arm. "I said I can't tell you, and I'm sticking to that promise. Just like you stuck to the promise that you were going to kill me."

"That was five years ago!" Plasmius roared.

He flung his fist around, releasing a ghost ray, but Phantom flew out of the way in the blink of an eye.

The half ghost blinked. 'What?'

Phantom's weary voice came out. "Haven't you noticed something?"

He appeared again. Two angel wings were on his back, pure white as the snow. They extended three feet from his mid-backside, drenching wet from the rain. The boy swallowed and brushed away some of his hair. "That's why I'm here tonight, Plasmius. I came here to tell you that your time is up."

He stepped back. "What?"

"I don't want to, Vlad, but I have to. They're forcing me to tonight." Tears leaked out of his eyes. "It pains me to do this to you, but it has to be done."

Plasmius' fist unclenched. "What are you talking about, Daniel?"

Phantom floated over to him, making no attempt at a battle stance. "Your time is up, Vlad. You're supposed to die tonight."

His stomach flipped over, his head suddenly beginning to spin. _Die?_ He was supposed to die tonight? What kind of cruel, sick, twisted joke was Daniel pulling on him? He shook his head. "Die?"

The teen's voice was gentle. "It isn't going to hurt, Plasmius. Unlike _mine._"

Plasmius didn't fail to notice the scornful emphasis on 'mine.'

"I promise it won't."

The man backed away. "No. Daniel, you can't. I'm not supposed to die! I'm a half ghost!"

"Says the person who killed me." He sighed wearily. "Don't make Death come and see you instead of me- your angel of death, and not that cloaked guy who shows his face around in heaven once a while." His hand began to glow with a slight green aura as he held out his hand to Plasmius, whose hand was still magenta. "You've got to do this."

The man glared at him. "Not in your angel-ghost life."

Phantom rubbed his temples slightly. This was not going to be fun. "You have to do this."

"If I don't?"

"There is no _if I don't." _Phantom looked away. "I just want to get this over with. I hate taking people's lives, Plasmius. I just want to finish this now."

He stood there silently, thinking. The boy really had grown since he had last seen him. It was as if he had grown twenty years within the last five that he had been dead. The eyes looked as if he had been in the thick of a war that had lasted for thousands of years. Plasmius bit his lip; his hand stopped smoking.

He knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry."

Phantom blinked. "What?"

"I'm sorry about that day, Danny," he repeated softly, a strange distant look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I killed you. You had just…"

He held up a hand. Plasmius stopped talking. Phantom looked into his eyes, searching for something. Finally, he nodded. "Give me your hand, please."

The bachelor obliged… slowly at first, but he finally grabbed Phantom's hand. He felt a strange sensation as the full ghost begin to pull him towards the skies. His body began to slowly rise, a feeling of that of being pulled away from something. Phantom's eyes closed, his body now glowing. Plasmius turned his head and gasped, a horrible lump growing in his throat.

His human self lay on the ground peacefully, horizontal to Danny Fenton's grave. He glanced back up at Phantom, who had let go of his hand. He glanced back down at the body. "Wh-what happened to me?"

"You died," he replied simple, the rain letting up slightly. "The citizens of Amity Park will soon realize you died of a heart attack when visiting my grave. That is all they will ever need to know."

He stared at his human body in disbelief. "But… how…?"

"I told you, your time had come, Vlad," Phantom told him gently. "I didn't want to take your life, but it was time to go."

"You didn't let me go say good bye to everyone?!"

The teen said nothing, turning away slightly.

"You little-"

Phantom's head turned to Vlad. "I couldn't. You didn't allow me to say good-bye."

Plasmius was quiet at this. Phantom took his hand, smirking slightly and leading him up towards the skies.

A flash of light appeared, and moments later, Plasmius was with Phantom at a huge gate. One had gold bars, the other had spikes all around.

There was no movement for approximately three minutes. Finally, both doors opened, and the spiked ones shut.

Phantom smiled. "Welcome home… fruit loop."

And for the first time in his life, Vlad Plasmius was happy to be where he belonged at last.

* * *

**No. Please don't go into a long thing with me. I wanted a happy ending slightly. If you're going to do something, go after Shiny-sama with a scythe. This is her entire fault. **

**_Yep. I wanted a redemption fic. Thanks for reading. –waits in cell to die- This is gonna blow everything outta proportion. _**


End file.
